


A New Adition To The Family

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and gellert as teachers at hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, fawkes gets a new brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Fawkes gets a little brother, Antonio. Grindeldore family grows ~





	A New Adition To The Family

“That’ll warm you up,” muttered Gellert when he brought the little creature in front of the fireplace to warm it up. It was freezing outside, snowing, as it was winter. He had been strolling around the Hogwarts grounds when he noticed something in the snow. It was small and it was screeching for help, so Gellert decided to go and investigate. He didn't know what to expect, but he found a little Chupacabra in the snow, shivering as it was freezing and Gellert’s heart broke when he saw that the creature was in terrible condition. He knew that if he wouldn’t bring it inside, that would be it probably for the little one. And it was really small, still practically a baby and Gellert rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t know a lot about Chupacabras, but since it was a lizard, he knew it needed a lot of heat and sun to regulate its body temperature. 

 

Also, what was a Chupacabra doing out in winter? And in Britain of all places? They were common for North America, but not for Britain of all places. He hadn’t seen one in person up to that day and he was… he didn’t know what to do. Well, first thing was to warm the little one up and he wrapped blankets upon blankets around it, then using spells to try and warm it up. Maybe a potion would be the best, but again… he didn’t know what kind of potions the creatures could consume. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt the little one even more. 

 

What he did know, however, was that their teeth were quite sharp. He had a chance to experience that before, because it bit him  _ hard _ when he tried to hold it. Not that he could blame the little creature, it was just self-defence. It had six legs, all huddled up under the blankets and Gellert scooted a bit closer as he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to touch it again to check its temperature, but as he slowly reached up his hand, the creature bared its teeth and Gellert quickly placed his hand down. It was terrified. 

 

Most interesting, if not even funny, Fawkes was nowhere to be seen. When Gellert came with it into the quarters and shoved the bird away from the fireplace, Fawkes was complaining, but one look at the Chupacabra sent the brave bird flying across the room into a corner. Brave, yeah right. Gellert liked the little one even more already and he grinned, smiling to himself. Seeing Fawkes all freaked out like that was indeed quite funny. 

 

The little lizard made a noise and Gellert looked towards him, giving him a little smile and then he came closer, the little creature freezing again and Gellert stopped. He wanted to show it that he wasn’t there to harm it in any way. But trust couldn’t be built so quickly, so Gellert decided to keep his distance for a little while and he brought his knees up to his chin as he sat there next ot the fireplace with the little Chupacabra, which was now looking around, as if it was trying to figure out where it was now. 

 

Gellert knew that Albus wasn’t going to be too keen on seeing a Chupacabra in their home, but bringing it inside was the only thing Gellert could do. He didn’t want to give it up to other professors. Then again, Albus was a fan of all animals, so maybe he would welcome the little one with his heart opened. Knowing him, he was going to do just that, but was probably going to whine and complain for not coming to him first and asking him if it was okay for their  _ home _ getting a new pet. Well, Chupacabras weren’t exactly pets you found around commonly, but he this one was perfect and Gellert was in love with it already.

 

“Hungry?” asked Gellert, though he didn’t know what to feed it. He knew they survived on blood, but then again, he also knew very little about them and he went closer to the animal again, which now looked a lot more relaxed and Gellert smiled when he saw that the little beast was looking up at him curiously and he gave it a little smile. “Warmed up?” he asked and then decided to try again, bringing his hand closer to it, making the little one bare its teeth again, but it didn’t bite that time.

 

Instead, it carefully watched the man’s hand and then sniffed it. It then looked up at Gellert, who was smiling down on it. Progress, this was progress. Nice and steady as they went; he was sure that he would soon have its full trust in him. The Chupacabra then slowly leaned closer to Gellert’s hand and Gellert half expected for it to bite again, but it didn’t. Instead, it gently nuzzled against his palm with its head and Gellert’s heart melted again. All it wanted was some love and affection; it was just a baby indeed and Gellert gently caressed its head properly. A happy screech left its mouth and Gellert smiled. 

 

“Can I come closer?” asked Gellert and the creature was only watching at him, stiffening when Gellert came closer, but he moved slowly and slowly gained its trust again. Gellert, who was now sitting very close to the little one, smiled up to his ears and he leaned closer to it. “You’re actually adorable,“ he commented and then saw that the creature now looked uncomfortable under all of those blankets, so he slowly unwrapped all of them. That meant that the little lizard was all warmed up and Gellert chuckled. It looked a lot better and livelier, strutting up and down along the fireplace and he sighed happily. 

 

It was walking kind of funny; it was limping on one of its six legs and Gellert went closer, eyes wide when he saw that there was a wound on its leg and he pressed his lips together; he needed to heal that. “Your leg hurts, doesn’t it?” asked Gellert and went closer to take a look at the leg. “Let me just,” he said and grabbed the little creature into his hand, the Chupacabra freezing in fear, but then relaxed when the man pulled out his wand and waved on top of the wound, healed in a second and then placed the little beast onto the carpeted floor again and chuckled, because it seemed very amazed. 

 

“Much better, right?” asked Gellert as the creature was now freely running up and down the sitting room, making poor Fawkes try to escape it again, but he had nowhere to hide; wherever he went, the annoying creature would follow him and Gellert smiled; it was playing with Fawkes, who was now annoyed. He was beyond annoyed and was angrily screeching, in the end, landing on top of Gellert’s head. Chupacabra started climbing up Gellert’s leg and Fawkes was flying away again. Gellert was just laughing and then he held the little creature in his hands.

 

“You need a name,” said Gellert and hummed. He soon found out that the Chupacabra was a boy and then narrowed his eyes, sitting onto the couch with the creature in his hands and then he started thinking. “Nicholas,” said Gellert and at that exact time the creature chomped hi hand, Gellert letting out a loud hiss and then withred his hand. “Suppose not,” he said and then his eyes widened when he thought of a perfect name. “Antonio,” he announced and the little one let out a loud screech, this time not biting poor Gellert and that was the name that he decided on. 

 

After a little while, Fawkes finally plucked up enough courage to go see the strange creature that Gellert brought home and he was sitting on the edge of the couch, while Antonio slowly came closer to him. Gellert was watching the situation, knowing that he needed to be careful, Albus would kill him if his precious Fawkes would get bitten. But much to his surprise, Antonio didn’t bite Fawkes. It did… nothing. Antonio sat down and just watched the other animal. Fawkes came closer and gently nudged him with his beak, Antonio happily screeching and Fawkes screeching happily back and they were friends… it seemed. 

 

Gellert was smiling when he watched the two of them play; he even found Fawkes adorable and he then grinned when he looked towards the Christmas presents. If Antonio was staying with them, Gellert needed to buy something for him too. Funny enough, he got even Fawkes something, mainly because he wanted to see Albus’ bright smile and be showered with compliments from the other; his big ego  _ needed  _ those compliments and he then tapped with his fingers against his lips as he continued to think of a present for the young Chupacabra. A chew you seemed like the  _ perfect  _ gift and he grinned yet again when door opened and Albus stepped inside. Albus was probably going to take the news well… yes?

 

The first thing that Albus heard when he set a foot inside of the private quarters was screeching which didn't belong only to his precious Fawkes. It sounded more high pitched and he was almost catapulted off the ground when a little thing rammed into his leg. “Gellert!” shrieked Albus, knowing that whatever happened was Gellert's fault. Antonio didn't bite, he was just playfully grabbing onto his leg and Gellert quickly went closer to them and scooped little Antonio up in his arms, who started almost purring up in his arms.

 

“Antonio, behave,” said Gellert and Albus gave him a dumbfounded look. The thing had a name?! A Chupacabra, he then realised and narrowed his eyes. Oh, no. What did Gellert do now?! “Good boy,” muttered Gellert then when he saw that he had the little one under control and he smiled as Antonio was curiously looking up at him. Then, he let him on the floor and let him run back to Fawkes, who was now watching over him like a big brother.

 

“Do… do I even want to know what a Chupacabra is doing in our home?” asked Albus and Gellert shrugged.

 

“Found the little one freezing out in snow so I brought him here,” said Gellert and Albus just looked at him. Well, that was anticlimactic. He thought that the Chupacabra was one of Gellert's many idiotic ideas, but now that he heard that, he smiled. “See, Fawkes is happy to be an older brother,” commented Gellert out loud and Albus gave him a look, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Brother?” asked Albus and then shook his head. Was Gellert actually planning on keeping the lizard? Sure, it was the right thing to do to take the freezing animal out of the cold, but to keep a Chupacabra? He then pressed his lips together and folded his arms on top of his chest and Gellert gave him a nod. “You’re not actually thinking of keeping it?” he then asked and Gellert nodded. That was exactly what he was thinking about; Antonio was staying. He had only spend a few moments with him, but he already adored the little creature more than enough and he was prepared to give little Antonio a permanent home.

 

“Of course,” said Gellert and then cocked his head to the side. “I’m not getting rid of him, Al,” said Gellert stubbornly and then placed his arms on top of his sides in annoyance. It ticked him off that Albus would even consider getting rid off such an adorable creature, because Antonio was perfect. 

 

“But,” stammered Albus and then looked towards Fawkes, who was now happily flying just a bit above the ground around in circles and Antonio was chasing him around in circles. It looked like Fawkes was having fun and a furrow settled in between his eyebrows. But taking care of another creature needed a lot of patience and time. Also, neither of them knew anything about how to take care of such a creature. Though, where was a will, there was a way. Albus knew of that saying very well and he grumbled. He knew that in the end he wouldn't be able to say no. Especially now that Antonio had not only won the heart of Grindelwald, but of Fawkes as well and he huffed.

 

“C’mon, Al,” whined Gellert. “It’s time we get another child,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “Fawkes loves him too, so what’s  the big deal? Come on, can we keep him? Please?” he then said and then turned on the puppy-eyed look and Albus knew that he had already lost. He was no match for that and Gellert wasn’t playing fair at all. He huffed and then rolled his eyes.

 

“You know nothing about taking care of a Chupacabra,” said Albus.

 

“Well, lucky for both of us, we are both bookworms and we can soon fix that,” said Gellert and waggled his eyebrows as he pointed across the room, where all of their books lied. Among one of those, there was bound to be one about taking care of magical creatures such as a Chupacabra. 

 

“But-” started Albus and then broke when he felt something tugging at his leg and he looked down. There was Antonio, walking around in circles, around his leg and he was melted, sold on the idea. Antonio was their youngest child now and he just nodded, Gellert grinning. Oh, seemed like someone else knew how to manipulate. Antonio’s skill was good, even turning on the puppy-eyed look at Albus. Gellert smiled like a proud father and then clasped his hands. 

 

“Welcome to the family, Antonio,” said Gellert happily and reached down to pick the little one up. Antonio happily hopped into Gellert’s lap and Albus stepped closer, gently petting his head and Antonio was in heaven as he looked up at his new parents. Albus earned himself a kiss and he returned one back, kissing Gellert and then leaning down to kiss Antonio, who was having the time of his life. Fawkes slowly descended nexto to them. There was no jealousy, but he wanted to be closer to them, so Albus picked him up and Antonio perked up his head, screeching happily, Fawkes silently watching over his little brother and Albus and Gellert laughed in unison. 

 

“Seems like this year’s Christmas is going to be even more special now,” said Albus and Gellert nodded. 

 

“We need to get a little something for him too,” said Gellert and Albus nodded. Indeed, none of their children were going to feel left out on Christmas. Albus was happy about that, because he loved Christmas shopping and couldn’t wait to go back to it. However, for a little while that would have to wait as he had more important things to do… as in spending time with his… family?

 

Yes, a family the four of them were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
